Cai Lin/Relationships
Xiao Yan When she already possessed human form and had merged her spirit with that of the ‘Heaven Swallowing Python’. This kind of merger may have allowed Queen Medusa to gain the leading role but her emotions would be somewhat mixed with that of the ‘Heaven Swallowing Python’ to a certain extent. Queen Medusa was filled with killing intent toward Xiao Yan, but the ‘Heaven Swallowing Python’ was extremely attached to Xiao Yan. The mixture of these two was the cause of the current complicated emotions that Queen Medusa had for Xiao Yan. While being filled with killing intent, she had difficulty really performing the killing move. This conflicting emotion was the source of the frustration within Queen Medusa’s heart. Medusa's relationship with Xiao Yan is somewhat complicated. In their initial encounter, they fought when she was in her adult form. However, after she merges with Xiao Cai, she remains dormant until Xiao Cai asks for her help to save Xiao Yan. Initially, Medusa only kept Xiao Yan alive so he could create the Spirit Fusion pill to seperate her spirit from Xiao Cai's. Their relationship begins to grow slowly as Medusa was unable to harm Xiao Yan due to Xiao Cai's spirit remaining inside her. Her affection towards him also shows when he saves her twice: once against a raging beast and the other during a battle. Later on in the story, Xiao Yan unintentionally rapes her during process of consuming the Essence flame as the aphrodisiac affects his mind. This leads to her pregnancy with Xiao Xiao (with Little Cai reincarnated alongside Xiao Xiao). Her pregnancy eventually leads her to accept Xiao Yan as her husband and she begins to care for him even more, especially since Xiao Yan didn't budge on his promise to provide nurturning pill for the child. Xiao Yan have always admired her (who doesn't, she is a peerless beauty anyway), he even said once that he liked how she was when she threaten to kill him in the past. He accepted her as his wife and always treated her well. She also helped him to manage things on Yan Alliance during Xiao Yan's travel to middle territory. They eventually marry under the witness of Xiao Ding and Xiao Li. Regardless of how powerful she was and how strong she acted in public, she still displayed a rare warmth and obedience in front of her man. Xiao Xiao Her daughter with Xiao Yan. She really loves her and would prioritize her well being before hers. She even planned to leave Xiao Yan forever if he ignored his promise to provide Xiao Xiao with the nurturning pill. Later on, during a battle for Yan Alliance, she would ask Xiao Yi Xian to ensure Xiao Xiao's safety should the battle was lost. While Medusa always keep indifferent and cold attitude towards people, she always become a gentle and warm mother for Xiao Xiao. Yao Lao She was Xiao Yan’s wife and Xiao Yan viewed Yao Lao like his father, so she naturally viewed him the same. Regardless of how cold and stubborn her character was, she understood that she should listen to her man sometimes. Zi Yan She quickly befriended Zi Yan and even Xiao Yan was surprised how she behaved and cared for Zi Yan. One reason for that was they were both Magical Beast while other reason was Zi Yan's cuteness. Category:Relationships